


queen of hearts

by Cineraria, Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: seikat mawar [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Giveaway fanfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Tidak mudah bagi Homura, yang semula pelayan pribadinya, berpindah status dalam satu malam.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: seikat mawar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	queen of hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KhiKhi_Kiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/gifts).



> Seri Puella Magi Madoka Magica dibuat oleh Gen Urobuchi milik Studio Shaft. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keutungan berisfat materi.
> 
> Fanfiksi dipersembahkan untuk KhiKhi_Khiara  
> Prompt : The Princess and Her Consort

Bila seluruh istana adalah rumah, maka taman ini adalah surga mereka; sudut kecil yang menjadi tempat Madoka membangun dunianya _khusus_ untuk Homura. Seperti yang selalu Madoka damba, semenjak pandangan pertamanya pada Homura. Ia yakin pada saat itu, bahwa mereka berdua adalah belahan jiwa yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Hamoura pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama. Madoka tahu itu, sebab ia mengenali konsep _pelindungan_ yang senantiasa ingin Homura curahkan untuknya.

Begitu pula saat seperti ini, momen sempurna ketika Madoka menggandeng tangan Homura. Menyaksikan senyum yang Homura lukiskan untuknya. Sebab bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi? Ketika Madoka jauh lebih terpana, pada cara matahari sore yang melukis cahayanya di wajah cantik Homura.

Homura, yang dalam balutan gaun renda berpayet, dan dikitari oleh bunga-bunga itu, adalah konsep kecantikan, keanggunan, dan keindahan, yang tak tertandingi oleh apapun.

Seandainya Homura tahu seberapa besar pemujaan Madoka untuknya━

“Puteri Madoka?”

Atensi Madoka tertarik kembali. Menyadari panggilan Homura, yang tampak ragu dan malu-malu. “Panggil aku Madoka saja, Homura-chan.”

Satu tangan Homura meremas ujung renda yang melapisi gaunnya. “Rasanya ada yang sesuatu salah.” Homura mencicit rendah. Tak dapat menyembunyikan nada gugup dalam suaranya.

Madoka ingin menghapus kecanggungan Homura, membuatnya terbiasa dengan peran ini. Perlahan-lahan. Sebab tidak mudah bagi Homura, yang semula pelayan pribadinya, berpindah status dalam satu malam. Madoka memahami itu. Untuk itulah ia membawa Homura mengitari taman ini.

“Sesuatu yang salah apa itu, Homura-chan?”

Madoka hanya ingin agar Homura lebih terbuka padanya. Itu hanya terlaksana bila Madoka bersedia jadi pendengar yang baik━benar-benar mendengarkan dan mencurahkan perhatiannya tanpa buru-buru menghakimi.

Homura menarik napas, sebelum mulai bicara panjang lebar. “Rasanya salah aku berdiri di sisimu seperti ini, Madoka. Bukan bermaksud meragukan kebaikanmu. Kau adalah puteri yang dicintai seluruh negeri. Agak aneh bukan? Aku yang pelayan biasa ini tiba-tiba dapat tempat khusus menjadi pendampingmu?” 

Madoka menggelengkan kepala, menggumam rendah. Sudut bibirnya mengulas senyum. Sengaja menunda jawaban. Ia membawa langkah-langkah mereka berdua sejengkal lebih dekat menuju semak-semak mawar. Tanpa melepas tautan tangan mereka, Madoka memetik setangkai mawar ungu, menyisakan hanya kuncupnya, kemudian menyelipkan mawar itu di telinga Homura.

“Kau tahu, Homura-chan. Berada di sisimu adalah impianku selama ini. Rakyat yang mencintaiku, tentu mereka akan menyukai pilihanku juga. Dan, sama sekali tidak ada yang salah atau aneh. Kau memberiku izin (dan kesempatan) untuk mendampingimu. Itu saja sudah menjadi keberuntunganku yang tak ternilai.”

Madoka bisa melihat keragu-raguan itu sirna dari mata Homura. Selintas kemudian senyum tipis Homura kembali━senyuman yang berarti keyakinan tanpa batas di ujung dunia Madoka.

Homura giliran memetik setangkai mawar lain. Kali ini berwarna merah muda. Madoka membiarkan tangan mungil Homura menyelipkan mawar itu di telinganya.

“Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu. Terima kasih sudah memilihku, Madoka. Daripada itu, seharusnya akulah yang lebih beruntung menjadi pendampingmu.”

*

Malam itu ketika istana menggelar pesta kecil. Madoka mengajak Homura berdansa.

Mereka menari, berputar, dan tertawa. Teriring alunan musik yang menuntun langkah-langkah kebahagiaan mereka.

Madoka hanya mengagumi bagaimana cahaya lampu yang tumpah dari langit-langit itu menerangi wajah Homura (lagi). Selalu ada cahaya di mana-mana. Seolah seluruh cahaya berhimpun dalam diri Homura, diserap olehnya, untuk kemudian dipijarkan menjadi cahaya baru yang jauh lebih bersinar.

“Homura-chan. Kau ingat ini?” Madoka menautkan ujung jemari mereka ketika ia membawa tungkainya meliuk ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Mata Homura melebar, kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala. Ia mengendurkan tautan jemari mereka ketika Madoka berputar di bawah lengannya. “Tentu saja. Langkah-langkah ini, tarian pertama kita. Waktu itu aku tersandung di putaran kedua.”

Madoka terkekeh lembut. Kali ini giliran Homura berputar. Sesaat mereka melepas tautan tangan, mengambil langkah mundur. Putaran berikutnya, mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah. Saling menyentuh pinggang. Cahaya tumpah seperti percikan lembut di atas kepala. Untuk detik-detik yang terasa sangat singkat, Madoka mengintip keraguan lain di mata Homura.

“Homura-chan? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya?”

“Aku nggak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, bukan?”

“Ada lagi yang kaurisaukan?”

“Aku hanya … mengkhawatirkanmu. Bila tiba-tiba ada orang jahat ingin menyakitimu, aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu saat itu.”

“Aku tahu.” Madoka menarik napas perlahan. Kali ini alunan musik melambat dan langkah-langkah tarian mereka memelan. “Tapi itu hanya kekhawatiranmu saja kan? Sekarang, kita hidup di masa kini; untuk hari ini. Jadi, ayo. Ini adalah kesempatanmu berbahagia, Homura-chan.”

Secara impulsif, Madoka menarik Homura ke pelukannya. Tanpa diduga, Homura balas mengeratkan lengan melingkari bahunya protektif.

“Kita akan bisa mengatasinya bersama, Homura-chan. Kalau aku bisa menjagamu, kau juga pasti bisa melindungiku.”

Madoka tahu Homura akan selalu melindungi dan menjaganya, sebagaimana ia selalu ingin menjamin kebahagian Homura. Selama waktu yang diizinkan untuk mereka bersama.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, KhiKhi ... ini pertama kali saya menulis shoujo ai secara spesifik, dan ternyata nggak sesulit yang dibayangkan hehe  
> Panduan referensi-nya sangat membantu. Senang bisa menulis untuk pair cute nan manis ini. Semoga kamu suka ya ♡ ♡ ♡ 
> 
> Dan, terima kasih sudah mempercayakan saya menuliskan prompt dan kapal kesayangannya ヾ(≧▽≦*)o


End file.
